elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Midyear Mayhem (Quest)
|gold reward = |type = |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Midyear Mayhem is a quest available to be initiated in Cyrodiil's Alliance gates, exclusively during the Midyear Mayhem event. Background If initiated through Details on the Midyear Mayhem: I found a note about a celebration taking place in my alliance's gate garrison in Cyrodiil. If initiated through Predicant Maera: I've run into a group of priests sermonizing about a holiday in Cyrodiil. Quick walkthrough #Find Predicant Maera at the Alliance Gate in Cyrodiil #Talk to Predicant Maera #Use the Basin of the Gore Virtuous #Talk to Predicant Maera Walkthrough The quest begins either by reading the contents of the Details on the Midyear Mayhem scroll, or by skipping the contents and traveling to Predicant Maera herself in her respective Alliance Gate. The scroll reads as follows: "Hearken to the heart of Tamriel - the faithful of St. Alessia have returned! Our Imperial blood runs true, yet we have seen the tide turn in favor of your Alliance. Please accept our supplication, and our blessings, at your gate to Cyrodiil!" Either way they choose to begin, the player must travel to Predicant Maera and speak with her about the Midyear Mayhem. :Is that what this crowd is about? "Indeed! Shortly after we parleyed with your commander, Her Reverence began administering her blessings. It's quite popular! All the soldiers want double rewards for their efforts on the battlefield." ::Tell me more about this celebration. "It's Pelinal's Midyear Massacre, celebrated by Imperials since... well, since the fall of the Ayleids! We remember the Whitestrake's slaughter of Elves at Heldon Bridge, the key to capturing the Imperial City―before it was Imperial, mind you." :::What are you offering, exactly? "If you know the legend of Pelinal Whitestrake and Saint Alessia, you are on the path to understanding. If not, well... those who accept the blessing are renowned for their brave deeds in days thereafter. Surely that's something your people value?" ::::And what do I do to participate? "Holy writ states that at the battle of Heldon, fierce Pelinal's face and hair were covered in the blood of righteously slaughtered Ayleids. Anoint yourself likewise in honor of his prowess, and return to me." :::::Tell me about Pelinal Whitestrake. "He was the firebrand who led the fight for freedom against our brutal taskmasters, the Ayleids. We hold that his actions were divinely inspired. The Bridge of Heldon was one of his many victories, unifying the tribes of Men against the Elves." ::::::Who is St. Alessia? "Once a slave, the Dragon God himself inspired her to rise up and rally the Men of Cyrodiil to overthrow their Ayleid masters. Pelinal and Morihaus were her trusted confidants, and, depending on the translations, either or both were her lovers." ::::::What happened at the Bridge of Heldon? "The Elves sought to blockade the northern bridge, driving back Nords sent to reinforce St. Alessia's army. The Whitestrake, ever eager for Elven blood, assaulted their lines and slew them, every one, before the Nords could even ready their arms." :::::Who are the priests of Saint Alessia? "Once we preached Alessia's truth in the Temple District of the Imperial City, before its siege and sacking by Molag Bal. Many fell, but many fled, to carry on our work outside the city walls." ::::::If you're Imperial, why did the garrison let you in? "We made an arrangement with the general: in return for the garrison's protection, we would bestow blessings on any of your alliance who ask for them. A few of us were taken into custody as a precaution, but I'm assured they're being well treated." The player must then use the basin of the Gore Virtuous, covering their head in blood and following Pelinal Whitestrake's example. After doing so, they must speak with Predicant Maera once more. "So... how was it? Speak! Do you feel invigorated? Imbued with righteous power? Or perhaps struck dumb with awe by a vision of St. Alessia herself? Go ahead―reveal to all your holy transmogrification!" :Nothing's happened so far. ''"Oh! Well, everyone's experience is different, to be sure. But don't let that keep you from getting out there and making a legend for yourself. The Whitestrake will walk in your steps and goad you to righteous fury. At that point, the quest concludes. Reward *73–302 * * Journal Category:Online: Cyrodiil Quests